untitled
by tukiyem
Summary: Miku-pun perlahan terdorong menuju nerakanya. — Miku/Ghost.


**disclaimer:** _the point is, these vocaloids aren't mine_  
**warning:** pendek, ooc, abal, galau, sedikit gore, _**Miku yang telah terkutuk**** oleh**_...

* * *

[_Miku-chan_.]

* * *

Miku mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menarik napas panjang dan menggenggam selimutnya erat, keringat dingin mengucur ke bawah pelipisnya, rasa paranoid bermunculan dalam kepala gadis berambut hijau toska itu. Menghapus pandangan lelaki biru yang baru saja mati di depan matanya beberapa hari lalu.

Iris toska bertemu dengan plafon kelabu, Miku membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menganggap semua yang berada dalam lorong imajinnya tadi hanyalah mimpi, dan bukan kenyataan. Napas gadis itu memburu seolah sedang berlomba maraton, disertai peluh yang tak sanggup ditahan olehnya sejak membuka mata.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Miku memejamkan mata, jemari kanannya mengacak rambut hijau toskanya cepat, erangan kesal membuncah dari bibir tipisnya. Sedikit demi sedikit rintihan sedih menggema dari dalam suaranya. Menghilangkan bayangan lelaki yang berusaha menariknya ke dalam neraka merah.

Setelah ritual mengacak rambut dan histeris sendirian selesai, Miku menghela napas panjang, menatap plafon atap yang tak berjarak jauh darinya, menenangkan suasana hatinya dan membuang sisi psikopat dari alam bawah sadarnya.. atau lebih tepat sebagai, sisi psikopat yang diberikan lelaki biru mengerikan itu.

"Mungkin segelas coklat panas cocok untuk menenangkan hati."

* * *

Duduk di atas sofa bermotif hijau tua ditemani secangkir cokelat panas di samping jendela yang menghadap langsung ke halaman memang menyenangkan, ditambah dengan adanya hujan deras yang menentramkan hati.

Suara rintik hujan yang melambung jatuh memeluk tanah terasa begitu cantik terdengar, tiap detik yang berjalan terasa begitu tenang dan damai. Miku memang menyukainya, semua suara dan pemandangan yang terlukis di depan matanya sungguh magis, tak tergambarkan oleh kata-kata.

Miku meneguk cokelat panasnya perlahan. Kemudian kembali menaruh cangkir ke atas meja.

* * *

[_Mi..._] _**bzzzt **_[—_ku-chan_...!]

_**bzzzt **_[_Aku ingin kembali pad_—] _**sssshrk**_ [—_amu..._]

* * *

Kelopak mata Miku membelalak, wajah syok tampak jelas, dan jemari lentik gadis itu serentak mengacak-acak rambutnya, teriakan histeris memekik, suara serak menggema pada semua sudut ruangan. Oh tidak. Oh tidak. Berdoalah. Berdoalah—

* * *

_**kreeeeek bzzzzt**_ [_kumohon_—]

_**sraksraksrak bzzzt**_

_**shrrrk dziiit**_

[_a-apa maksudm_—] _**syiuttt bziiit**_

[_kenap_—] _**jiiit**_ [—_a.. kau.. berkata tidak...?_]

_**kreeeeeek**_

_**klap!**_

(_layarnya hitam._)

* * *

Napas Miku tercekat, detik demi detik berlalu lambat, gemerutuk hujan yang terbang bebas di luar sana terabaikan oleh pikirannya yang telak, Miku menjerit, menangis, jemarinya seolah menguliti kulit kepalanya sendiri, histeris, bak orang gila.

Layar hitam yang berputar dalam pikirannya kembali menuju putaran memori dua hari yang lalu.

* * *

_**bzzzzt**_

[_MI.. MIKU-CHAN!_]

_**shiuuuuutt**_—

[_MIK_—]

[_**DIN DIIIIIN! BRAKK!**_]

(_gadis berambut hijau toska menangis._)

* * *

Otaknya diisi pikiran setan, tiap detik mulai menyiksa, hela napas mencekik paru-parunya, siku Miku pada akhirnya menyenggol cangkir berisi cokelat yang sudah mendingin dan membuat isinya tumpah berserakan, disertai pecahan kaca yang menyebar, siap menghadang.

Tubuh Miku jatuh tanpa tenaga, bersiap menimpa pecahan kaca tajam yang sudah teronggok manis meminta tumbal. Tetes hujan dan perabot rumah-lah satu-satunya saksi ketololan dari kematian seorang gadis terkutuk yang mati akibar secangkir cokelat.

_**CRAK**_—  
_**PRAKPRAKPRAK CLEB**_

Warna merah bercampur cokelat tua dimana-mana.

* * *

[_Miku-chan_.]

_**kreeek kreeek**_

(_satu orang yang tergeletak berdarah tersenyum._)

[_Aku akan membawa..mu mati bersam_—]

[_Miku-chan_.]

* * *

**B A D - E N D**

* * *

**yandere Kaito! (/'_')/ gilak yah, padahal awalnya cuma mau diisi sama Miku yang galau-galauan doang, eh ternyata, berkat pengaruh lagunya Shinjou-P jadinya saya malah bikin fanfiksi gore-balas-dendam-arwah-Kaito! oyeaaa fakyeaa math! (?)**

**btw, Miku mati gara-gara pecahan beling yang nusuk kepala itu rasional nggak sih? kalaupun nggak rasional, saya punya alasan tambahan :) Miku itu tinggal sendiri, jadinya nggak ada orang yang bakal nyelametin dia dari kecelakaan itu, mansion dia juga besar, dan Miku nggak punya tetangga.**

**genius Kaito ;)**


End file.
